


We're Gonna Have a Baby

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: The Domestic Adventures of the Bittle-Zimmermanns [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty and Jack start the surrogacy process, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lardo and Shitty are their best friends, Lardo offers to be the egg donor, M/M, One Shot, Surrogacy, The Domestic Adventures of the Bittle-Zimmermanns, They're married now, dads, family court, set five years after the end of the comic, start of a series, surrogacy journey, they're going to be dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack and Bitty are going to start the long process of surrogacy. Shitty and Lardo find out despite wanting to keep it a secret until all plans are finalized. Lardo offers to be their egg donor and they start the process of becoming parents.This is going to be the start of a series that follows Jack and Bitty through the pregnancy and a little beyond.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Series: The Domestic Adventures of the Bittle-Zimmermanns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	We're Gonna Have a Baby

Jack and Bitty had been talking about surrogacy for a long time. Before they got married, which at this point, was three years ago. Jack had done a lot of research, not because Bitty didn’t want to, but because Jack fixates on things and learns as much as he can. Just this time it took him years to get all the information he wanted to make sure that he was prepared. Now, they were actually ready to start the process. They had pamphlets strewn over their countertop for different agencies they had visited and the different options those places had given them. It would be a long process but at least it was a start.

Though they were getting ready to start the process, they weren’t ready to tell their friends just in case something fell through. However, they weren’t ready for Shitty and Lardo to stop over unannounced. The pair did it a lot less than they used to but every few months there would be furious knocking and a shouted, “Let us in! We brought fucking alcohol!” It just happened to be one of those nights.

The house wasn’t messy but it wasn’t up to ‘we’re having visitors’ standards. Bitty went to the front door and opened it, “You ever going to tell us when you’re on your way over?” He chirped, but he wasn’t angry. Shitty was wearing a plaid button-up shirt that wasn’t actually buttoned (Bitty was almost certain that it was Jack’s) and jeans that would come off soon. Lardo was in a dark t-shirt and jeans, “Nope. I refuse to let you become gross old homebodies.” She announced, walking into the house like she owned it with two bottles of wine. Shitty had a six-pack.

Jack hadn’t bothered to get up off of the couch. He and Bitty had been lounging so his threadbare Samwell shirt and gray sweatpants were definitely saying ‘gross old homebody’, “I am old, Lardo,” He argued.

Shitty shook his head, “No fucking way! Jack fucking Zimmermann we are never getting old!” He shouted, setting the beer on the countertop. Bitty pulled down wine glasses as chatter filled their home. A large colonial-style house with two stories and a large backyard nestled in the suburbs of Providence, it was perfect for them, perfect for their hopefully growing family. As soon as Shitty had set the beer down he was leaping over to Jack and pulling him into his arms, “Hello you beautiful Canadian hunk! I missed you and your gigantic ass!” Jack chucked, “Shits, we talked yesterday.” “Yeah, but it’s been ages since I saw your eighth wonder of the world.”

Lardo helped Bitty get their drinks together. Beer for Jack and Shitty, wine for Bitty and herself. As she was getting the drinks, her eyes found the pamphlets scattered on a different counter than the beer Shitty had left. She picked one of them up, “You guys thinking of having a baby?” Bitty’s face flushed, “I- oh, we-“ He cleared his throat, “It’s something we’re thinking about, yes.” He shuffled out to the living room where Shitty had stripped himself of his pants and had placed his head in Jack’s lap. Surprisingly, he was still wearing the shirt though it was only covering his arms at that point. 

“You can’t get out of this, Bits. Unless you don’t want to talk about it, of course. I won’t make you.”

“Talk about what?” Jack asked, looking between the two of them.

Bitty handed Jack his beer before settling in a chair since Shitty was taking up the whole couch now, “Lardo saw our pamphlets,” He explained simply as he sat down, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh,” Jack nodded, “I see,”

Shitty sat up and frowned, “Pamphlets? Shit, that sounds serious! Pamphlets are always serious,” He sat up with a grunt and took the beer that Lardo handed him, “Thank you, light of my life.” Lardo rolled her eyes, “Welcome, pain in my ass.” She sat down in the other chair. Shitty took a long drag of his beer then looked at Jack for a long time, followed by Bitty, “What are they for?”

Bitty looked at Jack for a minute, and the two had a silent conversation. Jack started talking first, “They’re for surrogacy agencies and the different options for surrogacy. It’s something we’ve been thinking about for… years and we think we’re in a good place now,” Bitty was oddly nervous, telling their two closest friends about their dreams to have the baby and the long, long road it’ll take them to get there. And Lardo was just saying she didn’t want them to become homebodies.

Lardo and Shitty were quiet for a moment. It was too quiet for Shitty being right there on the couch, “You two will be wonderful parents.” Shitty said eventually. He was totally serious, which was odd for Shitty but the sincerity was much appreciated. Lardo nodded in agreement, “You will be. You practically raised those hockey boys,” She said to Bitty. He chuckled, “I guess that I did,” They fell into silence again, though it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“We were going to tell you but maybe a little further into the process. There’s just too much that could go wrong between now and then,” Jack was starting to look stressed, his face pinching a little bit.

Shitty put his arm on Jack’s shoulder, “Brah, sorry to spoil the surprise. But whatever happens, you know we’re gonna be there for you.” Jack relaxed a little bit. Lardo had fallen quiet, clearly thinking about something. Bitty’s eyebrows knitted together, “Lards?”

“Don’t you need like… egg donors for that?” She asked.

“There are different types but we’re thinking that maybe we’d just have the surrogate mother the child,” Bitty explained, “But there can be complications with that since she could…” Bitty shook his head and cut off when he could see Jack getting stressed again, “It’s something we’ll figure out. Y’all didn’t come here to listen to our baby troubles.”

They moved on after that, talking about Jack’s career and Shitty’s cases. Despite wanting to avoid growing up, their conversations were getting awfully adult and had been for a long time. They still cherished their time together but as time went on it was more and more apparent that they were, in fact, _grown up._

A few days later, Lardo texted Bitty, ‘ _You and Jack free for dinner?’_ Bitty and Jack talked back and forth for a while. They were planning on spending the night in, just laying around and watching whatever baking show was on their DVR but this wasn’t so bad. Bitty let her know that yes, they were free and would meet them halfway between Providence and Boston, at their normal spot. Their normal spot was a hole-in-the-wall diner that they had found years ago when trying to find somewhere that all parties could access easily.

Jack and Bitty got there after Lardo and Shitty, who were tucked away in the corner, where they usually sat. They were soon joined by their friends, “Brahs! Glad you could make it on such short notice!” Shitty held his glass towards them as they sat. Once settled, their waitress came by and took their orders before disappearing again. They fell into comfortable conversation before Lardo cleared her throat. All of a sudden, the air shifted and became serious. Too serious. Bitty was almost uncomfortable but not quite. “So, Shitty and I did some talking,” She smiled, “And kids aren’t for us. We aren’t mature enough for that, we would be a swawesome aunt and uncle but not great parents. You two though, you’re going to be amazing parents. We probably haven’t done nearly as much research as you two have but we do know that there are pros and cons with all options but-“

Bitty was frowning a little, “I thought we weren’t going-“

“Bits, I love you, but shut up,” Lardo said gently, “I know you would never ask me to do something like this and if I’m overstepping let me know but… Shitty and I talked about it. If you two want, if you don’t have someone else, I would be happy to donate some of my eggs.”

Jack and Bitty were quiet, staring at the two of them with wide eyes, “Lardo, that’s- that’s too much. We couldn’t ask that-“

“You didn’t ask. Take time to think about it but… just know that the option is there if you want it to be.” She smiled at them, “But I’m not carrying. No fucking thank you. Someone else can do that shit,” Bitty grinned at her, “Right, of course.” Under the table, Jack and Bitty were holding hands so tight their knuckles were turning white. It was the perfect opportunity, though they wouldn’t say yes or no right then. They needed an agency first and they’d go from there, “Thank you, Lardo, that means the world to us,” Bitty leaned across the table (in a fashion he knew his mother would disapprove) and hugged her tightly. Jack didn’t hug her, but he did reach over and squeeze her hand, “Thank you,” He smiled. There were tears in his eyes. Dinner was normal after that. Jack threw a French fry at Shitty and Shitty retaliated with mashed potatoes, “Children,” Bitty muttered affectionately.

A month after that they decided on an agency. The man who was helping them was nice, patient and had gone along with all the paperwork and legal documents he needed to sign for Jack. They had expressed how important it was that they find a surrogate as locally as possible but if needed, they would go farther. Ben, their agent, said it was more common than not for the surrogate to be located elsewhere in the country, which terrified Bitty but if they needed to do that, then so be it. But he didn’t want to have to fly with a baby.

They told Ben that they had a friend who was willing to donate her eggs and that Jack would father the baby this time, next time they did this it would be Bitty because they had every intention of going through this again in a few years. They wanted to try to start the pregnancy mid-October so that it would arrive after the Cup finals (they were hopeful Jack would make it again. He had already won a second but he was well on his way to a third). Ben worked on the case that they would need to go in front of a family court together. They wouldn’t have to until they found a surrogate, and when they did they would go with her as well, to work out her contract, figure out the support she would want and how to work out doctor’s visits. It was all so overwhelming but wonderful. As time dragged on, it was becoming more and more real that they were going to have a baby, and sometime in the not so distant future.

Their parents were aware that they were starting the process and they couldn’t be more excited. Both Bitty and Jack had decided that while they wanted their parents to be involved, they wouldn’t keep them updated on every event that happened. They would tell them when they eventually found a surrogate, got the go-ahead from the court and started fertility treatments but would wait until they were told an egg took before telling them they were pregnant. They didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, it was hard enough getting up their own with the fear it could all come crashing down.

About a year after their talk with Shitty and Lardo, right after the end of the season for Jack (who was knocked out the second round of the playoffs), they got a call from Ben, “We found a woman who lives just a few towns over. We were wondering if you would like to set up a meeting with her? If you do I’ll get it all taken care of and if you like her, after the meeting we’ll jump right into court and fertility treatments. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Jack and Bitty stared at each other. This could be it. This could be the woman that would bring their baby into the world, “We’d love to meet her,” Jack told Ben.

The meeting was at the Agency. Jack had been a nervous wreck for the past day and had hardly slept at all the night before. Bitty had stayed up until one baking pies. He had a mini pie with them, just a classic apple recipe because he figured he couldn’t go wrong with that. But what if she got offended and- He took a deep breath and held Jack’s hand tight to help ground them both. Ben had told them she was already there, that the two of them had been discussing things beforehand (like signing an NDA for this meeting). Ben, about five minutes after the two arrived, stepped out into the waiting room, “Come on back,” He grinned.

Clara, as they found out was her name, was wonderful. She was 26 and had the kindest smile that Jack had seen on a person (beside Bitty’s, no one could hold a candle to Bitty’s smile). She graciously took the pie, and on Bitty’s insistence, took a bite. Her eyes closed and she hummed, “I would give you two a million babies if you kept pies like this coming during the pregnancies.” And just like that, they had a surrogate. They stayed and talked for another hour, Ben writing things down and checking information. Clara would have to get a lawyer for when they went to court the agency would handle all of that. When they left, Bitty hugged her tight, tears in his eyes, “Thank you,” He whispered to her, “You’re giving us such a gift. Thank you so much,” They went back home after that. Bitty chatting Jack’s ear off the whole time but Jack didn’t mind, he had never minded.

The next few months were chaotic but at least it was the offseason so Jack didn’t have to miss anything for court dates. They got the contract hammered out, got approved for surrogacy. They all signed the official documents in late August, which left plenty of time for fertility treatments and anything else the fertility clinic needed to do before October. Jack and Bitty were over the moon, Jack, surprisingly, was emotional. When they crossed the threshold to their home he scooped Bitty up in his arms and promptly sat down on the couch, his partner in his lap. Bitty straddled him, running his fingers through Jack’s hair, “Sweetpea?” He asked gently, “Are you okay?”

Jack’s face was buried in the crook of Bitty’s neck and Bitty felt a few tears drip onto his shirt, he didn’t mind, he just wanted to make sure Jack was okay. “Yeah, Bits, I’m okay,” He whispered, “I’m just so- I’m so happy. We’re gonna have a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of fun! My friend and I have a whole bunch of things planned out for this series and I'm looking forward to writing it. I hope you all like the start of this and stick around! If you enjoy it leave a comment and kudos! I love hearing from y'all!


End file.
